If you can't run scream
by LisaTheOtaku
Summary: I had a nightmare and Mezola was interested as I told about it. So I wrote this short story. I know it's not a fanfiction, but hey, we all can appreciate a good, short and scary story! I reccomend reading this in the dark! :)


If you can't run … scream

[This is a short scary story about a nightmare I had. I wrote this for the Mez!]

I can remember the horrific and shocking nightmare I had last night. Everything. As if the images were burned on the inside of my eyes. It's evening at the moment of writing this. 9:50 PM to be exactly. It being dark is not my problem. But the things that are hiding in the night are. A cold shiver going down my spine will not make me stop writing. A friend asked me to tell the story and so it will be. Where should I begin? Oh yes. I know.

My soft blankets were as a wall between me and everything around me. I never really cared about ghost stories or scary stories. But the moment that my imagination kicks in, I am worried. As I was saying, I was lying down in my bed, preparing to go asleep. I put out the lights and closed my eyes. 15 minutes later I fell asleep. I think. The first thing I can remember after closing my eyes was this weird feeling of being watched. Eyes everywhere, just staring at me. In the beginning there wasn't much to see, everything was pitch black. But as soon as I slowly regained my sight, I looked around to see where I was. It felt so real, as if I wasn't asleep. A quiet sound drew my attention, making me turn my head towards the source. I noticed a wooden door with a lock on it. Once I approached it I saw a little paper that was glued to the door with a message: "Do not open this door. The sounds are not real."

Not sure what this meant, I decided to wait. There was nothing else but this little hallway and one door. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. I waited and waited. After what felt like hours of waiting, another sound came from the other side of the door. I could never really define what was making this noise. Was it a cracking sound? Or did it seem like chains were being dragged over the floor? Whatever it was, it was surely making me feel uncomfortable. And the cold wind now and then didn't really help. The darkness was also slowly absorbing my sanity. I became impatient and was scared, really, really scared. My hands were shaking and my head was pounding. Because of the adrenaline in my body, I decided to finally stand up and open the door, neglecting the warning on the note. It didn't took a lot of effort to break the lock, time and rust had already done the job, it just needed a bit of pulling to come off.

Silence.

Not even my heartbeat could be heard. The whole scene went quiet, no sound at all. Nothing. Was there nothing behind this door? Mixed feelings rushed through my body. I was scared and even angry for being scared. But the adrenaline made me courageous and powerful. It was a constant battle in my head whether I should open the door or not. Ignoring one half of the thoughts, I opened the door and prepared for the worst. Which was totally unnecessary. In the room there were only desks and chairs. Nothing lit up up the place, except for a little candle above the door I just had opened. I slowly entered the room. "_Hello?" _My voice sounded very soft and almost muted. I cleared my throat as I walked towards the middle of the dark room and tried again. "_Hello, Is anyone-" _ A loud shriek abruptly cut me off mid-sentence. I just stood there, frozen, finding myself unable to move or even bring out any sound. The wall opposite to the door was really dark, so dark that I couldn't see it without squeezing my eyes almost closed. But one particular place was darker than the rest of the wall. It was a huge shadow, crawling against the wall. I couldn't move, I could hear my heart beating again, this time as if it could explode any second. My breathing became surprisingly slower, so slow that it felt like I almost stopped breathing. The shadow dropped down on the ground.

I blinked. It was gone.

I could now turn my head but I was still too scared to move. Where did it go? What was that actually? Where the hell am I?! My thoughts messed up my sanity even more. What should I do?

As if someone, or rather some**thing** had read my mind, it answered with a deep, creepy and rough voice.

"_If you can't run … scream." _ I heard followed by a devilish laugh coming from behind me.

I could suddenly move again and turned around so fast that I almost lost my balance. Then for a split second I saw **it**. A face without eyes, a mouth filled with sharp teeth as if it was a shark and a body covered in blood and pieces of ripped flesh. I wanted to run but it didn't even gave me the chance as in that second, the only candle providing light was put out and everything around me disappeared into darkness. I did as the thing said.

**I screamed.**


End file.
